The Man with Tea and Novel
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Gakupo ditambah teh dan novel. Rin tahu, adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Benarkah? #TAKABURC


Apa Gakupo pernah bilang dia suka dibuat repot Rin?

Seperti saat ini, Rin datang dengan segudang ide. Mengacaukan hari mencuci Gakupo, seharian di _game center_ sampai duduk-duduk di bangku taman: tinggal pilih mana di urutan pertama. _Bersenang-senanglah sejenak_ , itu yang selalu dikatakan Rin padanya ketika gadis pirang itu datang mengacaukan aktifitasnya. Satu-dua kali, Gakupo berpikir ada benarnya juga, sampai saat Rin menendang mesin minuman otomatis untuk sekaleng soda, Gakupo tak tahan. Tangan Gakupo merampas kaleng soda tadi sebelum sempat cairannya dirasa.

"Siapa tadi yang tidak mau saat kutawarkan? Tunggu di sini. Biar kuambilkan lagi."

Gadis ini benar-benar ...

Ingin rasanya Gakupo memasukkan Rin ke karung untuk kemudian dilarungkan ke laut, kalau bisa. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Rin setengah mengaduh, setengah memekik. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Gakupo. Tapi mana Gakupo peduli – setidaknya belum. Tunggu sampai cairan minuman soda ini habis dia buang di hadapan Rin.

"Yah, uangku tak cukup lagi untuk membeli!"

Gakupo bersumpah mendengar Rin berdecak lidah. Persetanlah! Dan menyeret paksa Rin sepanjang jalan adalah hal terakhir yang terpikirkan Gakupo. Kedai di ujung jalan berikutnya.

"Yang ini, dua." Gakupo menunjuk salah satu deretan di menu. Rin masih misuh-misuh di tempat. Matanya memilih menatap jalanan ketimbang Gakupo.

Ini tidak keren sama sekali, cibir Rin, kala mengingat bagaimana cara Gakupo menyeretnya dengan tidak elit. "Anak kecil yang terakhir kali kubawa ke tempat ini saja tidak sebegitu menderitanya."

Hei, seseorang baru saja dikatakan kekanakan atas dasar paksaan di sini!

Nah, rupa-rupanya masih ampuh cara Gakupo menarik perhatian Rin.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Rin berkedip lucu.

"Kau pedofil? Bagaimana bi—"

"Tenanglah sedikit. Bukan begitu h—hoi!"

Gakupo mengibaskan tangannya, memandangi bekas gigitan Rin. Sungguh tak habis pikir jika benar dia menaruh hati pada orang semacam gadis ini.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Sudah puas tertawa? Sekarang habiskan ini baru kita pulang."

Rin menatap bingung cangkir di hadapannya. Juga ada satu pada Gakupo, dengan isi yang sama pula.

"Terlalu banyak soda tidak baik untuk perutmu," ucap Gakupo.

"Baiklah, setelah ini, bukan?"

Habiskan saja dalam empat teguk, buat mudah dan selesai,

Namun dia harus mereguk pil pahit saat melihat Gakupo siap dengan novel di tangan.

"Ya, setelah ini." Sebelah sudut bibir Gakupo menaik. Rin sudah tahu: Gakupo dengan teh ditambah buku sama dengan kombinasi yang buruk. Kapan mereka pulang kalau begini ceritanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Man with Tea and Novel**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Gakupo ditambah t** **eh** **dan novel** **.** **Rin tahu, adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Benarkah** **?** **#TAKABURC**

 **.**

 **Started by Rion Kirkland**

 **Finished by Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ...**

 **Semoga tidak mengecawakan :D**

.

Apa Rin pernah bilang pada semua orang di dunia – terutama pria itu – bahwa Gakupo memiliki ekspresi terbaik ketika harus menghadapi tingkah Rin yang merepotkan?

Sepertinya belum. Tidak akan, lebih tepatnya lagi. Gengsi? tentu saja.

Kamui Gakupo hanya seorang pemuda yang kebetulan tinggal di apartemen milik ibunya. Yang terpaksa berurusan dengan Rin karena gadis bermanik biru itu bertugas mengantarkan pengumuman atau surat yang mampir di kotak pos apartemen kepada semua penghuni apartemen, sehingga Rin jadi akrab dengan semua penghuni apartemen, termasuk Gakupo yang tak pernah banyak bicara.

Bagaimana Rin harus menjelaskan tentang Kamui Gakupo selain pria itu adalah pria aneh pertama yang mampir dalam keseharian Rin?

Percayalah bahwa di dalam apartemen pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu hanya ada tiga jenis benda: Buku-buku yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, lengkap dengan rak yang menutupi dinding apartemen dan sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Ah, juga meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu dan peralatan lengkap membuat teh beserta daun teh yang tersimpan rapi di lemari dapur, juga beberapa potong baju yang dibiarkan tertumpuk di sudut ruangan dekat ranjang dan sebuah laptop beserta charger-nya yang seolah tak disentuh karena banyak debu yang terlihat di atas laptop bercover hitam itu.

Baiklah, bukan tiga benda, Rin mengoreksi.

Gakupo itu memang orang aneh. Memiliki berbagai jenis yang jumlahnya mungkin di atas seribu, memiliki berbagai macam jenis daun teh yang Rin tidak tahu di mana letak perbedaan rasanya karena menurut Rin sama saja.

Selain itu, Gakupo di tambah Teh dan buku adalah perpaudan yang buruk, karena apapun yang dikatakan Rin kepada Gakupo, tidak akan pernah ditanggapi oleh pria yang rasanya hanya memakai pakaian yang itu-itu saja: Celana katun berwarna biru serta kaos putih dengan kerah menutupi leher.

"Berapa usiamu?" suatu hari Rin bertanya, yang dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas karena Gakupo sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan kening dikerutkan.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan lain yang tak mendapat jawaban.

"Apa kau penulis?" Untuk pertanyaan ini, Gakupo menjawab dengan senyuman miring sambil menepuk kepala Rin, menyimpan buku tebal untuk diganti buku yang lain, yang membuat Rin harus menahan diri untuk tidak cemberut dan membenamkan diri pada game yang ada di ponselnya.

Terkadang, Rin selalu heran kenapa dia malah merasa nyaman dengan Gakupo yang lebih sering tidak mengacuhkannya ketimbang menganggap kehadirannya. Tapi, bukan Rin namanya jika Rin tidak bisa bersikap semaunya, terutama sikap pemaksanya.

"Gakupo ... Antarkan aku ke taman!" adalah permintaan egois pertama Rin. Awalnya, Gakupo tidak merespon. Sepasang irisnya hanya menatap sekilas Rin sebelum tenggelam pada buku yang berada di tangan. Kali ini buku yang di baca Gakupo lebih tipis dari buku yang biasanya.

"Gakupo..." rengekan Rin mulai beraksi. Gakupo tidak merespon, menahan kesal, Rin mengambil paksa buku yang di baca pria itu, dan tersenyum manis. "Antarkan, atau bukumu kusembunyikan."

Dan Rin ingat – bahkan hingga saat ini, wajah Gakupo yang menurutnya lucu. Mata pemuda itu membesar, raut cemas terlihat jelas di sana, dan tangan yang seolah tak sanggup menggapai benda yang begitu diinginkannya.

Mendadak, membuat Gakupo repot adalah prioritas yang harus Rin lakukan setiap saat.

 **.**

 **#The Man with Tea and Novel – GakupoRin#**

 **.**

Gakupo menutup buku seukuran saku bajunya dengan tersenyum puas. Pemuda itu kembali menyimpan bukunya ke dalam saku, mengambil teh, menyesapnya dan kembali tersenyum bahagia.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia lewati untuk membaca habis bukunya?

"Akhirnya sadar juga."

Gakupo mendongak ke depan, ke arah suara. Pemilik kedai teh melemparkan senyum maklum ke arahnya, membuat Gakupo jadi tidak enak. "Kau sudah membuat seorang gadis kecil menunggu hingga tertidur."

Kalimat itu membuat Gakupo segera menoleh ke samping, ke arah gadis berpostur mungil yang tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengan. Gakupo merasa tidak enak pada gadis pirang itu, tapi di sisi lain, Gakupo merasa senang melihat wajah sang gadis yang tertidur dengan lelap.

Kagamine Rin dengan wajah terlelapnya benar-benar manis.

Perlahan, Gakupo menggerakkan jarinya ke dahi Rin, lalu dengan hati-hati menggerakkannya hingga pipi, mengusapnya lama sebelum wajah Gakupo memerah ketika pemilik kedai terbatuk-batuk dan melemparkan tawa jahil padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Suara Gakupo terdengar pelan. Mengeluarkan dompet, mengambil selembar uang kertas dan beberapa uang logam sebelum membungkuk dan dengan hati-hati membawa tubuh Rin ke dalam gendongannya.

 **.**

 **#The Man with Tea and Novel – GakupoRin#**

 **.**

"Gakupo?"

Rin mengucek matanya ketika rasa kantuknya sedikit menghilang. Rin terbangun karena guncangan pada tubuhnya, dan wajahnya merona ketika menyadari tubuhnya berada di gendongan Gakupo, dan kedua tangan Gakupo berada di bawah pantatnya.

"TURUNKAN AKU DASAR MESUM!"

Suara pukulan terdengar, disusul dengan suara teriakan seorang pemuda yang kesakitan.

 **.**

 **#The Man with Tea and Novel – GakupoRin#**

 **.**

"Ja-Jangan sekali-kali menggendongku tanpa izin lagi, Gakupo!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Gakupo melirik Rin dari atas, terbatuk sebelum mengucapkan maaf.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Bukannya semakin reda, Rin malah makin menggembungkan pipinya, lebih tembam dan lebih ... lucu.

Kalau boleh, Gakupo ingin mencubit kedua pipinya itu.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Gakupo harus menahan diri. Meski usianya dan usia Rin tidak jauh berbeda, orang-orang yang melihat Gakupo mendadak menyentuh Rin pasti akan menganggap Gakupo mesum karena postur tubuh dan wajah gakupo yang terlihat lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," Gakupo mencoba meredakan amarah Rin. Rin tidak menjawab, mereka masih berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak mendekati apartemen mereka. Hanya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi sampai tiba di depan apartemen. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga Gakupo merasa Rin tertinggal di belakangnya, Gakupo berhenti berjalan. Berbalik dan menatap Rin yang menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Gendong aku," katanya.

"Tadi kau marah aku gendong."

"Tadi kan kau tidak minta izin dulu."

Gakupo menghela napas, Rin sudah memamerkan pose imut yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Gakupo. Jadi, Gakupo kembali membalikkan badan, merendahkan posisinya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang siap untuk menahan tubuh Rin di belakangnya.

Rin tertawa puas, lalu dengan tenaga agak berlebihan yang membuat Gakupo nyaris terjatuh mencium aspal jalanan, Rin menyampirkan lengannya di leher Gakupo. "Kau sudah kumaafkan," bisikan itu terdengar. Gakupo tersenyum, dadanya menghangat.

Sisa perjalanan menuju apartemen dihabiskan Gakupo dengan mendengar suara ceria Rin yang ada di punggungnya.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Gakupo, kenapa kau suka buku?"

"Karena buku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

Rin terdiam sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kenapa kau suka teh?"

"Teh mengajarkanku untuk tetap tenang, sabar dan teliti. Untuk terus memperhatikan hal-hal kecil. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan rasa terbaik dari teh hitam kalau suhunya bukan dua ratus dua belas derajat fahrenheit. Kau harus menunggu sekitar empat menit dan melakukan hal yang menurut sebagian orang ribet untuk benar-benar bisa merasakan teh yang enak dengan aroma yang pekat, begitulah."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Rin berucap, menyamankan tubuhnya di gendongan Gakupo. "Tapi aku mengerti satu hal."

"Apa yang kau mengerti?"

Rin tersenyum. "Bahwa aku adalah hal yang akan kau sukai setelah buku dan Teh."

Gakupo terdiam, dan Rin melanjutkan. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan mengkhianatimu seperti buku-buku yang selalu kau bawa, dan aku sudah membuktikannya hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya, dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Aku akan tetap diam mengawasimu tenggelam dalam duniamu."

Rin tertawa puas. Badannya bergerak-gerak, menuai protes dari Gakupo yang membuat Rin terkikik dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gakupo.

"Dan seperti teh, aku akan terus membuatmu belajar sabar terhadap semua tingkahku."

"Kekanakan sekali."

"HEI!"

Gakupo tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Rin."

.

 **Starter Note:**

Dengan ini, otomatis fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid telah lahir. _Anyone who wants to give review_ _._

 **Finisher Note:**

Puji Tuhan Fiksi ini selesai sehari sebelum garis mati! *Cry

Sudah lama tidak menulis, mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangannya. Untuk Starter, saya mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi starter, semoga tetap menyenangkan ^^.

Dan untuk penghuni fandom Vocaloid, salam kenal semua ^^

230720166

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
